O Lar Algália Dourada
by FireKai
Summary: Acompanhem as aventuras de quatro idosos, uma enfermeira e o director do Lar Algália Dourada, onde muitas peripécias acontecem com os velhotes e não só. Desde rumores, comprimidos e esquecimentos até conflitos e festas. Os velhotes querem divertir-se!
1. Coisas de Velhos

**O Lar Algália Dourada**

**Esta história terá doze partes, cada uma com uma temática. A história passa-se no Lar Algália Dourada, um lar de idosos, que se vão meter em alhadas ou dar o ar da sua graça. Aqui estão as personagens principais:**

**Barnabé Bernardes** - 82 anos - Um velho que é um pouco forreta e muito batoteiro em tudo o que faz.

**Jacinta Bernardes** - 78 anos - Esposa do Barnabé, é hipocondríaca, mas boa pessoa.

**Evaristo Aleluia** - 72 anos - Um velhote muito falador e cheio de lábia, que gosta de dizer piadas.

**Odete Gomes** - 79 anos - Uma velhota com a doença de Alzheimer e que se esquece de tudo.

**Enfermeira Vitalina Viana** – 35 anos - Uma enfermeira interesseira que sonha em ser rica e casar-se.

**Director Hélder Palhais** – 40 anos - O director do lar, que é meio maluco da cabeça, mas que gosta de todos os velhotes.

**E pronto, vamos começar com a história!**

**Capítulo 1: Coisas de Velhos**

**Parte 1 – Fatalidade**

Era mais um dia normal no Lar Algália Dourada. O director Hélder Palhais estava no seu gabinete a tratar da papelada, a enfermeira Vitalina Viana andava a tratar dos velhotes e a resmungar e os velhotes ou estavam nos seus quartos ou numa das três salas de convívio que o lar tem.

Numa dessas salas, o batoteiro Barnabé Bernardes estava a jogar às damas com o já meio surdo, Zeferino Albuquerque. A esposa do Barnabé, Jacinta Bernardes, estava a fazer malha, enquanto ia conversando com a Odete Gomes, a velhota com Alzheimer, que se esquece de tudo. Por fim, o Evaristo Aleluia, um velhote que fala pelos cotovelos, andava por ali a cirandar.

**Evaristo:** Sabem qual é o cúmulo da abelha?

**Jacinta:** Lá está ele com as adivinhas outra vez...

**Evaristo:** É casar-se e não ter lua-de-mel!

**Os outros:** ¬¬

O Evaristo começou a rir-se e a sua dentadura caiu no chão. Enquanto ele a foi apanhar, a Jacinta aproveitou para continuar a conversar com a Odete.

**Jacinta:** E eu disse à Clotide Semedo que não podia ser. Era para ela tomar uma aspirina, um ben-u-ron e mais nada. Mas ela não tomou isso. Eu cá sou muito certinha tomar os compridos. Não achas que devemos seguir as coisas à risca?

**Odete:** Claro.

**Jacinta:** Pois. Eu disse isso à Clotide, mas ela não quis saber. Qualquer dia morre por causa disso, não achas?

**Odete**: Não acho o quê?

**Jacinta:** Que qualquer dia a Clotilde morre por não tomar os comprimidos.

**Odete:** Ah... mas quem é a Clotilde? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Jacinta:** Pronto... já te esqueceste outra vez...

**Odete:** Esqueci-me?

**Jacinta:** Deixa estar Odete. Esquece.

**Odete:** Esqueço o quê?

**Jacinta:** ¬¬ Raios partam o Alzheimer!

O Evaristo lá conseguiu apanhar a dentadura.

**Evaristo:** Sabem quando é que um homem sente que está a ficar velho?

**Barnabé:** Quando vai para um lar?

**Evaristo:** Não. É quando tem mais prazer no trabalho e muito trabalho no prazer.

Desta vez o Barnabé e o Zeferino riram-se.

**Barnabé:** Essa foi boa!

**Zeferino:** Também achei, apesar de não ter ouvido nada, porque sou meio surdo, mas pronto.

**Evaristo:** ¬¬

**Barnabé:** Sabem, tenho saudades da minha fazenda.

O Evaristo aproximou-se dele.

**Evaristo:** Pois é, eram outros tempos. Agora passamos os dias todos aqui no lar.

**Barnabé:** Bem, até me estou a lembrar de uma vez lá na fazenda... upa upa...

**Evaristo:** O que é que aconteceu?

**Barnabé:** Bom, eu tinha lá um lago na fazenda, mas ficava numa ponta afastada e eu ia lá poucas vezes. Ora, um dia eu fui lá e o que é que eu vi? Umas cinco moçoilas todas despidas a tomarem banho no meu lago.

**Evaristo:** Ena pá. Então e houve festa ou quê?

**Jacinta:** Vê lá o que vais responder, Barnabé. Olha que senão, dormes no chão hoje!

**Barnabé:** Que disparate, Evaristo. Eu sou um homem muito fiel à minha querida Jacinta. Ora bem, eu quando eu lá cheguei, elas fugiram para as partes mais fundas do lago e gritaram-me que não saiam dali enquanto eu não fosse para bem longe.

**Evaristo:** Então e depois?

**Barnabé:** Aproxima-te, Evaristo. - **disse ele e o Evaristo aproximou-se.** - Depois eu disse-lhes que não tinha lá ido para as ver nuas, mas que tinha ido para dar comer ao crocodilo.

**Evaristo:** Ena pá. Tinhas um crocodilo no lago?

**Barnabé:** Claro que não, Evaristo! Quando eu disse isso, as moçoilas saíram dali a correr e eu vi-as como elas vieram ao mundo. Sou muito esperto.

Os dois velhotes riram-se.

**Barnabé:** Bem, agora vou mas é continuar o meu jogo de damas. Ó Zeferino, é a tua vez!

O Zeferino não se mexeu.

**Barnabé:** Está mesmo surdo. Ó Zeferino!

Mas ele continuou sem se mexer.

**Evaristo:** Zeferino, estás a dormir?

Ele tocou no Zeferino e viu que não.

**Evaristo:** Olha que esta, morreu!

**Jacinta:** Ai credo! Valha-me nossa Senhora! O Zeferino morreu! – **gritou ela, em pânico.**

Nesse momento, apareceu a enfermeira Vitalina.

**Vitalina:** O que se passa?

**Barnabé:** O Zeferino morreu!

**Vitalina:** Ah, é normal. Já é o décimo esta semana. E olhem que só é terça-feira.

**Odete:** Eu sei quem o matou!

Todos se viraram para a Odete.

**Jacinta:** Quem foi?

**Odete:** Bom... não me lembro.

**Todos:** ¬¬

Vitalina: Querem dizer algumas palavras antes de eu o levar daqui e o atirar para uma cova? Quer dizer... antes dele sair daqui e ter um digno funeral?

**Barnabé:** Não vale a pena. Mesmo que a gente fale, ele não ouve porque era surdo.

Nesse momento, a Odete deu um salto.

**Odete:** Já sei! Quem o matou... foi a velhice!

**Os outros:** O.o

**Parte 2 - Aniversário**

Passou-se um mês desde que o Zeferino tinha morrido. Entretanto, estava a chegar o aniversário da Jacinta.

**Evaristo:** Então, já compraste uma prenda para a tua mulher, Barnabé?

**Barnabé:** Já. Foi difícil, já que não saímos aqui do lar, mas o Alfredo Pandolho ajudou-me e encomendámos a prenda pela intermet.

**Evaristo:** Intermet?

**Barnabé:** Pois. É uma coisa lá dos contadores ou lá como se chama. Chama-se intermet porque a gente mete lá o que queremos e pronto, encontramos tudo.

**Evaristo:** Ai é?

**Barnabé:** É sim senhor. Até há lá coisas com moiçolas em trajes menores, vê lá tu.

**Evaristo:** Ena pá. Tenho de ver se aprendo a mexer na intermet.

**Barnabé:** Sabes, até pensei em contratar um stripper para a minha Jacinta, mas é melhor não, ainda lhe dá alguma coisinha má, da emoção.

**Evaristo:** Pois é... mas podias era contratar uma stripper para animar-nos a nós.

**Barnabé:** Não me parece que a Jacinta fosse gostar...

Entretanto, a Jacinta estava a conversar com a Odete.

**Jacinta:** Ai, ai... estava agora a lembrar-me de umas férias que eu e o Barnabé tivemos há muito tempo... quando os nossos filhos ainda eram pequeninos e a chata da minha sogra Helga ainda era viva.

**Odete:** Ah, lembrar é bom. Pena que eu só consigo é esquecer-me das coisas.

**Jacinta:** Nesse ano, nem fomos à praia, mas era como se tivéssemos ido. A alcatifa era verde-mar, os miúdos eram uns autênticos mexilhões, a minha sogra todos os dias armava barraca porque não a deixávamos fazer ondas...

**Odete:** Então e o Barnabé? O que é que ele fazia?

**Jacinta:** Nada.

No dia seguinte, era o dia de aniversário da Jacinta e todos estavam a fingir que não se lembravam.

**Jacinta:** Ó Barnabé, sabes que dia é hoje?

**Barnabé:** Quinta-feira.

**Jacinta:** Não é isso. Que dia é hoje?

**Barnabé:** Dia vinte e sete.

**Jacinta:** Também não é isso. Não te lembras que dia é hoje? **– perguntou ela, novamente.**

**Barnabé:** Já te disse que dia é hoje.

**Jacinta:** Mas hoje é um dia especial. Não te lembras?

**Barnabé:** Não.

**Jacinta:** ¬¬ Estás pior que a Odete.

Um bocadinho desanimada, a Jacinta foi tomar o pequeno-almoço, deixando o marido para trás.

Enquanto isso, o Evaristo, a Odete e a enfermeira Vitalina estavam noutra parte do lar, a preparar a festa surpresa.

**Evaristo:** Ó dona Vitalina, tem a certeza que esse queijo é bom?

**Vitalina:** Claro. Só tem dois meses. Está muito bom.

**Evaristo:** Mas eu pensei que esses queijos só tivessem validade de duas semanas...

**Vitalina:** Não se preocupe que vocês velhotes têm bom estômago para aguentar isto. - **disse ela.** - Além disso, se morrerem, vão para um lugar melhor.

**Evaristo:** -.-"

**Odete:** Ó enfermeira, onde é que ponho estes pratos?

**Vitalina:** Ponha-os ali ao fundo. E não os parta, está bem?

**Odete:** Claro.

**Vitalina:** Óptimo. É que quando eu trabalhei em França, havia muita gente que partia pratos por descuido.

**Odete:** Já esteve na França?

**Vitalina:** Já. Eu sou uma mulher muito viajada.

**Odete:** E os pratos estrangeiros, são muito diferentes dos nossos? **. perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Vitalina:** Não. Partem-se na mesma.

Entretanto, chegou o director Hélder Palhais.

**Hélder:** Olá! Cheguei! **– disse ele, animado.**

**Evaristo:** Pois, ainda não tínhamos reparado...

**Hélder:** Senhor Evaristo, sempre na brincadeira. Então, não lê nos meus olhos que eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui?

**Evaristo:** Até lia, mas não posso, porque sou analfabeto.

O Hélder e o Evaristo desataram a rir-se.

**Hélder:** Você não é analfabeto.

**Evaristo:** Pois não. Mas teve graça.

Entretanto, a Jacinta já tinha tomado o pequeno-almoço e o Barnabé estava perto dela.

**Barnabé:** Anda, vamos dar uma volta.

**Jacinta:** Está bem...

De volta à festa, já tinham chegado mais velhotes.

**Vitalina:** Olhe lá director, veja lá se me pode ajudar.

**Hélder:** Diga, cara enfermeira Vitalina Viana.

**Vitalina:** Sabe, é que recebi uma carta do meu irmão a pedir-me cem euros emprestados. Mas não me apetece nada ter de lhos emprestar. O que é que acha que devo fazer?

**Hélder:** Isso é fácil, minha cara Vitalina, é só você escrever-lhe a dizer que não recebeu a carta dele.

**Vitalina**: O.o

**Evaristo:** Pessoal, eles vêm aí!

Os velhotes ficaram todos quietinhos no lugar. Fora daquela sala...

**Barnabé:** Ó Jacinta, vamos descansar um bocadinho aqui nesta sala de convívio.

**Jacinta:** Está bem.

O Barnabé abriu a porta e eles entraram os dois. Nesse momento, todos gritaram.

**Todos:** Parabéns Jacinta!

**Jacinta:** Ai cruzes credo, iam-me matando do coração.

**Hélder:** Ó Vitalina, se calhar é melhor ir ver se ela está bem.

**Vitalina:** Ela ainda está aí para as curvas. **– disse ela, despreocupada.**

**Jacinta:** Vocês fizeram-me uma surpresa...

**Barnabé:** Pois foi, Jacinta. Parabéns.

**Jacinta:** Ah, obrigada a todos.

O Evaristo e a Odete aproximaram-se.

**Odete:** Eu comprei-te uma prenda.

**Jacinta:** E onde é que ela está?

**Odete:** Olha, esqueci-me, mas se algum dia eu me lembrar, eu dou-ta.

**Jacinta:** ¬¬

**Evaristo:** Eu comprei-te uma bengala. Ainda não usas, mas nunca se sabe.

**Jacinta:** Ah... obrigada. **– disse ela, sem saber bem o que dizer.**

**Barnabé:** E eu comprei-te um kit de medicamentos, porque sei que gosta muito deles.

**Jacinta:** Ai Barnabé, foi a melhor prenda de sempre!

**Parte 3 - Dentista**

Algum tempo depois do aniversário da Jacinta, num dia como outro qualquer, o casal Bernardes, Barnabé e Jacinta, levantou-se cedo e foi arranjar-se. Apesar de serem velhotes, ainda conseguiam tratar sozinhos da sua higiene pessoal.

Enquanto o Barnabé foi à casa de banho, a Jacinta ficou a tomar os seus remédios.

**Jacinta:** Ora bem, vou tomar um comprimido de fluconazol, dois comprimidos de sporanox, um comprimido de pantozol, dois comprimidos de reminyl e... um se calhar tomo um dos comprimidos prometax...

Entretanto, o Barnabé saiu da casa de banho.

**Barnabé:** Jacinta! Ó Jacinta! - **gritou ele, aflito.**

**Jacinta:** E um inicox também não fazia mal nenhum...

**Barnabé:** Jacinta!!

**Jacinta:** O que foi homem de Deus?

**Barnabé:** É o meu dente, Jacinta.

**Jacinta: **Dente? Qual dente? Aquele dente que foi o único que não caiu?

Barnabé: Claro. Se é o único dente que tenho, tem de ser esse, não achas? - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Jacinta: **O que é que tem o dente?

**Barnabé: **Acho que está a abanar... acho que vai cair, Jacinta.

**Jacinta**: E o que é que tem homem? Mais um ou menos um, não faz falta nenhuma.

**Barnabé:** Claro que faz! Este dente é muito importante!

**Jacinta:** Ai sim? Para quê?

**Barnabé:** Ora... para me dar brilho. Fica sabendo que as enfermeiras quando passam por mim e eu lhes sorrio a mostrar o meu dente, elas ficam todas contentes.

**Jacinta:** Das duas uma, ou elas estão a precisar de óculos ou estão a sorrir por causa da tua cara de parvo. - **disse ela.** - Bom, vamos falar mas é com a enfermeira Vitalina. Pode ser que ela consiga fazer alguma coisa.

Eles foram ter com a enfermeira Vitalina.

**Vitalina:** O que foi?

O Barnabé explicou a situação.

**Vitalina:** Ah, esse dente não faz falta nenhuma. De qualquer maneira, a maioria das vezes vocês comem uma mistela que parece papa, por isso não precisam de mastigar.

**Jacinta:** Por acaso, nunca cheguei a saber o que é que põe naquilo...

**Vitalina:** Acredite em mim, é melhor não saber.

**Jacinta:** O.o

**Barnabé:** Enfermeira Vitalina, pode fazer alguma coisa para me ajudar ou não?

**Vitalina:** Eu sou enfermeira, não sou dentista. Não posso fazer nada para o ajudar. **– disse ela, severamente.**

**Barnabé:** Nada?

**Vitalina:** Não. Estou ocupada.

**Barnabé:** Não parece.

**Vitalina:** Claro que estou. Estou a ler uma revista interessantíssima.

**Jacinta:** Pode ao menos telefonar ao dentista para irmos lá?

**Vitalina:** Isso dá muito trabalho. Mas posso dar-lhes o número e ligam vocês.

E assim foi, a Jacinta ligou ao dentista e a consulta foi marcada para o dia seguinte. No dia seguinte, o Barnabé andava nervoso.

**Evaristo:** Ó meu camarada, tem calma. É só uma ida ao dentista.

**Odete:** Não custa nada.

**Barnabé:** Achas que não?

**Odete:** Eu acho que não... mas não tenho a certeza, porque não me lembro da última vez que fui ao dentista.

**Barnabé:** -.-" Grande ajuda...

Pouco depois, apareceu o director Hélder Palhais.

**Hélder:** Meu caro Barnabé Bernardes, já chegou o táxi que o vai levar ao dentista.

**Jacinta:** Eu vou acompanhar o meu marido.

**Hélder:** Vá. Faz bem. É que pode acontecer alguma coisa ao Barnabé. Pode cair num buraco ou cair-lhe um vaso na cabeça e assim sempre a tem por perto.

**Jacinta:** Pois, mas espero que não aconteça nada disso.

**Odete:** Boa sorte.

**Evaristo:** Coragem camarada!

E lá foram a Jacinta e o Barnabé até ao dentista. Como era o lar que pagava o dentista, era o pior dentista que havia nos arredores. O dentista era bastante novo, mas era só ele, porque os equipamentos eram super velhos. O dentista chama-se Carlos Dummond.

**Carlos:** Então, do que é que se queixa?

**Jacinta:** Olhe, dói-me a coluna e tenho aqui um joanete que...

**Carlos:** Desculpe, mas eu estava a falar com o seu marido.

**Jacinta:** Ah... está bem... **– disse ela, calando-se.**

**Barnabé:** É por causa do meu dente, senhor doutor dentista. Acho que está a abanar.

**Carlos:** Tudo bem. Vamos ver isso. Sente-se ali naquele banco.

**Jacinta:** Olhe lá, mas não havia de haver uma cadeira daquelas modernas onde ele se deitasse?

**Carlos:** Não há dinheiro para isso. Vá, sente-se no banco.

O dentista examinou o dente do Barnabé.

**Jacinta:** Então?

**Carlos:** Não me parece nada mal. Está fixo. Não se preocupe que não cai. Quer ver? Eu vou tocar no dente e ele nem vai abanar.

O Carlos tocou no dente e mal lhe tocou, o dente caiu no chão.

**Jacinta:** ¬¬

**Barnabé:** Ai o meu dente!

**Carlos:** Calma. Já que está sem dentes, está na altura de comprar a melhor das dentaduras, a dentadura KXV4 com tudo incorporado.

**Barnabé:** Isso é uma dentadura ou um aspirador?

**Jacinta:** Se fizer as duas funções, ficamos com ela, senhor dentista. **– disse ela.**

**Carlos:** Vai é custar-lhe algum dinheiro.

**Jacinta:** Pois, mas isso é que a gente não tem...

**Carlos:** Não têm dinheiro?

**Barnabé:** Não. O lar fica com quase todo o dinheiro da nossa reforma.

**Carlos:** Bem... nesse caso, só há uma solução.

**Barnabé:** E que solução é essa?

**Carlos:** É só eu usar cola tudo e colar o seu dente no sítio outra vez.

**Barnabé:** Ah, está bem, pode ser.

E pouco depois, o Barnabé tinha o dente de volta na boca, mas com cola tudo à mistura.

**Parte 4 - Óculos**

A Odete entrou na sala de convívio e bateu logo contra uma mesa que ali havia, espatifando-se no chão. Os outros velhotes ficaram a olhar para ela e a Jacinta e o Evaristo ajudaram-na a levantarem-se.

**Odete:** Esqueci-me que estava aqui esta mesa...

**Jacinta:** ¬¬ Para variar...

**Evaristo:** Ó Odete, tu não estás com os teus óculos. Não deves ver quase nada.

**Odete:** Ah, pois, era por isso que eu aqui vim. Não os encontro em lado nenhum.

**Jacinta:** Não estarão no teu quarto?

**Odete:** Não. Eu já procurei lá e não estavam.

**Evaristo:** Se calhar deixaste-os nalgum lado do lar...

**Odete:** Pois, não me lembro é onde.

**Jacinta e Evaristo:** -.-"

O Barnabé que estava a ver televisão, levantou-se e veio ter com eles.

**Barnabé:** Então, o que se passa?

**Jacinta:** A Odete perdeu os óculos.

**Barnabé:** Outra vez? Já perdeu os óculos uma carrada de vezes!

**Evaristo:** Bom, é mais uma, para variar.

**Barnabé:** Desta vez eu não vou procurar. Vou ficar aqui sentadinho a ver o programa da Fátima Envelopes e mais nada. Boa sorte.

E foi sentar-se no sofá outra vez.

**Jacinta:** Anda lá Odete. Nós ajudamos-te a procurar.

Eles começaram por ir ao refeitório. Estavam lá umas senhoras gordas e mal encaradas, que eram as cozinheiras do lar.

**Jacinta:** Ó senhoras cozinheiras!

Elas nem se viraram para ver que as chamava.

**Evaristo:** Ó senhoras!

**Odete:** Senhoras!

Elas continuaram sem nada fazer. A Jacinta já estava a ficar enervada.

**Jacinta:** Ai que eu tenho de tomar um voltaren para os nervos. - **disse ela, tomando os comprimidos**. - Ó senhoras, já chamámos três vezes, mas vocês são não têm orelhas?!

Uma das cozinheiras virou-se para eles.

**Cozinheira:** Temos, mas é só para o almoço, velhotes. Vai ser orelha de porco com feijão.

**Os outros:** ¬¬

**Jacinta:** Vejam lá se têm é atenção à sopa. No outro dia encontrei um cabelo que não era meu, ouviu?

**Cozinheira:** E o que é que fez com o cabelo?

**Jacinta:** Ora, mandei-o fora.

**Cozinheira:** Está mal. Devia era ter-nos dado o cabelo para nós guardarmos. Podia vir alguém à procura dele.

**Os outros:** O.o

**Odete:** Por acaso não encontraram aqui nenhuns óculos?

**Cozinheira:** Hum... não sei... acho que pus qualquer coisa na sopa que era parecido com isso...

**Odete:** O.o

**Cozinheira:** Ah, não era uns óculos.

**Evaristo:** Menos mal.

**Cozinheira:** Era um relógio. Vai dar um gostinho bom à sopa. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Os outros:** O.o

Eles saíram rapidamente dali.

**Jacinta:** Vamos procurar no gabinete de enfermagem.

Eles foram até lá e bateram à porta.

**Evaristo:** Enfermeira Vitalina, está aí?

**Vitalina:** Não. Não está cá ninguém. Podem ir-se embora.

**Jacinta:** Mas nós estamos a ouvi-la!

**Vitalina:** Isso é impressão vossa. Vocês estão mas é mal dos ouvidos.

**Odete:** Mas desculpe lá, eu também a oiço...

**Vitalina:** Isto é uma gravação, meus queridos velhotes. Agora dêem meia volta e vão-se embora que eu estou ocupada a ver televisão.

**Odete:** E por acaso não ficaram por aí nenhuns óculos?

**Vitalina:** Não ficou aqui nada. Adeus.

E lá foram eles procurar noutro lugar.

**Evaristo:** Nunca mais encontramos os óculos.

Eles entraram noutra sala de convívio.

**Odete:** Por acaso não ficaram aqui nenhuns óculos?

Respondeu-lhe a velha Albina Barulho.

**Albina:** Não ficou aqui nada, Odete. Mas hoje veio um extraterrestre aqui ao lar.

**Jacinta:** Um extraterrestre?

**Albina:** Pois foi. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Evaristo:** Como é que isso aconteceu?

**Albina:** Ah... bem, aconteceu com o director... é que bateram à porta e era o extraterrestre.

**Odete:** E o que é que ele disse?

**Albina:** Bem... o extraterrestre disse... que vinha do Planeta Agostini!

**Os outros:** -.-"

Ele saíram dali e foram para o corredor.

**Jacinta:** Nunca mais encontramos os óculos.

**Odete:** E eu não vejo quase nada...

**Evaristo:** Animem-se! Olhe, vejam lá se sabem responder a esta adivinha. Qual é o animal mais triste?

**Odete:** Hum... não sei...

**Jacinta:** O Camelo?

**Evaristo:** Não. É o touro, porque a mulher é vaca!

**Jacinta e Odete:** -.-X

Eles continuaram a procurar, mas nunca mais encontravam os óculos.

**Evaristo:** Já estou cansado. Mas vale comprares outros óculos.

**Odete:** Mas aqueles têm valor sentimental. Foram comprados na Multi-ópticas com oitenta porcento de desconto!

**Evaristo:** Isso faz-me lembrar... sabem qual é a diferença entre um advogado e uma cebola?

**Jacinta:** Não, mas tenho a certeza que tu nos vais dizer.

**Evaristo:** É que quando metemos a faca numa cebola, choramos.

**Jacinta:** Pois... que engraçado... bom, Odete, eu levo-te ao teu quarto e vais mas é descansar. Procuramos os óculos depois.

**Odete:** Está bem.

**Evaristo:** Até logo.

A Jacinta levou a Odete até ao quarto.

**Jacinta:** Pronto. Agora vais deitar-te um bocadinho.

Quando elas chegaram perto da cama, os óculos estavam na mesa-de-cabeceira.

**Jacinta:** Então mas... os óculos estão aqui! **– gritou ela, surpreendida.**

**Odete:** Ai estão?

**Jacinta:** Claro que estão! Mas tu não os vistes?

**Odete:** Eu não. Sem óculos não vejo quase nada...

**Jacinta:** Mas tu disseste que não estavam no teu quarto.

**Odete:** Ai disse? Não me lembro...

**Jacinta:** ¬¬

**E assim terminam as quatro primeiras partes da história. O que acham das maluquices do Evaristo, da Odete, da Jacinta e do Barnabé? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Coisas de Dinheiro

**Capítulo 2: Coisas de Dinheiro**

**Parte 5 - Ricaço**

Era mais um dia no lar Algália Dourada. Só que, a enfermeira Vitalina estava mais agitada do que o normal. Nesse dia iria ao lar o senhor Guilherme Bartolomeu, um senhor rico que estava a pensar doar algumas coisas ao lar. E a enfermeira Vitalina estava disposta a conquistar o senhor Guilherme, casar com ele e ficar rica.

Quando o senhor Guilherme chegou ao lar, o director Hélder Palhais e a enfermeira Vitalina estavam à espera dele.

**Hélder:** Muito bom dia, senhor Guilherme.

**Vitalina:** Olá. Bem-vindo ao lar. - **disse ela e, olhando para a mão do Guilherme, viu que ele não tinha aliança e ficou ainda mais contente.**

**Guilherme:** Bom dia aos dois.

**Vitalina:** Eu sou a enfermeira Vitalina Viana. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

**Hélder:** Bom, eu vou mostrar-lhe o lar.

**Vitalina:** Deixe estar, senhor director. Eu mostro o lar ao senhor Guilherme.

**Hélder:** Mas...

**Vitalina**: Vá descansar director. - **disse ela.** - Vá lá.

**Hélder:** Bom... está bem. Se precisarem de mim, estarei no meu gabinete.

Ele foi-se embora.

**Vitalina:** Bom venha comigo então.

Os dois entraram no lar.

**Vitalina:** Nós aqui adoramos os velhotes. Gostamos muito deles e tratamos os velhotes muito bem.

Nesse momento, a velha Albina aproximou-se.

**Albina:** Ó enfermeira, estou com uma dor na garganta.

**Vitalina:** Feche a boca que isso passa. Agora desande que eu estou a mostrar o lar a este senhor.

Guilherme: O.o A senhora costuma tratar assim os velhotes?

A Vitalina viu que aquilo estava a dar para o torto.

**Vitalina:** Claro que não. Só que esta senhora... é viciada em medicamentos, sabe. Finge estar sempre doente para lhe prescrevermos algum medicamento. - **mentiu ela.** - E então, tenho de a tratar assim, para o bem dela.

**Guilherme:** Ah... estou a ver...

A Vitalina levou o Guilherme até uma sala de convívio, onde estavam o Barnabé, o Evaristo, a Odete e a Jacinta, entre outros.

**Vitalina:** Esta é uma das salas de convívio. Bem, vamos até outro lado.

**Guilherme:** Espere. Quero falar com alguns velhotes. - **disse ele, indo até ao Barnabé.** - Olá. Então, gosta de estar neste lar?

**Barnabé:** Olá. Então, claro que gosto.

**Guilherme:** Tratam-no bem?

**Barnabé:** Quando calha.

**Guilherme:** Ah... então e a enfermeira Vitalina, é boa enfermeira?

**Barnabé:** Deve ser, acho eu...

**Jacinta:** Ela não trata de nós. Passa é o dia a ler revistas! **– disse ela.**

**Guilherme:** A ler revistas?

A enfermeira Vitalina aproximou-se rapidamente.

**Vitalina:** Eu leio revistas... aos velhotes. É que sabe, eles têm a vista fraca e então eu leio-lhes as coisas.

**Odete:** Não me lembro de alguma vez ter feito isso.

**Vitalina:** Isso é por que você tem Alzheimer.

**Evaristo:** E a enfermeira passa o dia a ver televisão!

**Vitalina:** A ver televisão com os velhotes. Eu gosto é de ver televisão acompanha por eles, porque eles são uns queridos. - **disse ela, com um sorriso falso.** - Bom, vamos lá para a próxima sala.

**Guilherme:** Tudo bem. Adeus.

**Todos:** Adeus.

**Vitalina:** Vá andando que eu vou já.

O Guilherme saiu da sala de convívio e a Vitalina virou-se para os velhotes, zangada.

**Vitalina:** Olhem lá, seus velhos decrépitos e anormais! Eu acabo com vocês se dizem mais alguma coisa má sobre mim ao senhor Guilherme, ouviram?!

**Odete:** Credo, você está a ameaçar-nos!

**Vitalina:** Pois estou. Eu hei-de casar com ele, ouviram?

**Evaristo:** Hum... deve ser rico, para querer casar com ele...

**Vitalina:** Sim. Ele é rico e vai ser meu, por isso não se metam ou eu acabo com as vossas vidas miseráveis, ouviram?

**Jacinta:** Coitado do senhor. Espero que ele se livre de si.

Nesse momento, o Guilherme voltou.

**Guilherme:** Não me disse qual é a próxima sala que vamos ver.

**Vitalina:** Ah... eu vou já consigo. Estava só aqui a falar com estes velhotes horros... quer dizer, com estes velhotes queridos. Vamos.

A Vitalina e o Guilherme saíram dali.

**Barnabé:** Será que a enfermeira vai conseguir amarrar o homem? **– perguntou ele.**

**Jacinta:** Para o homem seria um grande azar...

**Evaristo:** Mas para nós, se ela se fosse embora daqui para sempre, seria uma grande sorte.

A enfermeira Vitalina foi mostrar todos os recantos do lar ao Guilherme.

**Vitalina:** Bem... este é o refeitório. Só servimos aqui comida de extrema qualidade.

**Cozinheira:** Ó enfermeira Vitalina, deixámos cair outro esfregão dentro da sopa, como aconteceu na semana passada!

**Guilherme:** O.O

**Vitalina:** B-bem... são coisas que acontecem. Faça a sopa outra vez.

**Cozinheira:** Não podemos fazer como na semana passada e deixar o esfregão na sopa na mesma?

**Guilherme:** O.o

**Vitalina:** B-bem... resolva o assunto que é para isso que lhe pagam!

E a Vitalina tirou dali o Guilherme. Depois, mostrou-lhe o resto do lar.

**Guilherme:** Pronto, já vi tudo e gostei. Vou-me embora. Mas vou despedir-me dos velhotes.

Eles voltaram à sala de convívio.

**Guilherme:** Adeus a todos. Eu depois mando as coisas que vou doar. E qualquer dia trago cá o Jorge.

**Vitalina:** Quem é o Jorge? O seu irmão? O seu cão?

**Guilherme:** Não. É o meu companheiro. É que eu sou homossexual.

Nesse momento, os velhotes começaram todos a rir-se da Vitalina.

**Vitalina:** Raios o partam, Guilherme!

**Parte 6 – Euro Milhões**

Tinha-se passado quase um mês desde a visita do senhor Guilherme ao lar e a enfermeira Vitalina continuava rabugenta.

**Jacinta:** A enfermeira cada dia está pior. Ontem nem me quis dar os medicamentos que eu precisava, mas eu depois fui lá surripiá-los ao gabinete dela.

**Odete:** Porque é que ela anda rabugenta? Já não me lembro...

**Evaristo:** Façam pouco barulho que eu quero ver a extracção do Euro Milhões. A Marisa Cruzes deve estar toda gira hoje.

**Jacinta:** Mas isso do Euro Milhões não foi ontem à noite?

**Evaristo:** Foi. Mas eles repetem hoje de manhã. Olha, está a começar!

A Marisa Cruzes apareceu e começaram a sair os números.

**Evaristo:** 3, 7, 18, 25, 27... e estrelas 2 e 5... ah! São os meus números!

Todos os velhotes ficaram a olhar para o Evaristo.

**Barnabé:** Tens a certeza que são os teus números?

**Evaristo:** Tenho!

Nesse momento apareceu o mapa da Europa e dizia que havia um apostador que tinha ganho em Portugal.

**Evaristo:** Fui eu! Ganhei! Estou super rico!

Os outros velhotes começaram a felicitar o Evaristo.

**Barnabé:** Parabéns!

**Jacinta:** Isso é que foi sorte.

**Barnabé:** Agora já me podes oferecer uma dentadura.

**Odete:** Evaristo, que sorte que tu tens. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Evaristo:** Obrigado a todos. Eu sei que me adoram e tal.

Nesse momento, atraída pela algazarra, apareceu a enfermeira Vitalina.

**Vitalina:** Mas o que é isto? Estão a fazer um motim de velhos ou quê? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Odete:** Não é nada disso.

**Vitalina:** Então, morreu algum de vocês, foi?

**Jacinta:** O Evaristo ganhou muito dinheiro!

**Vitalina:** Muito dinheiro?

**Barnabé:** Sim. Ele está milionário.

**Vitalina:** Milionário... - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Ó senhor Evaristo, meu caro velhote adorado, dê cá um abraço.

A Vitalina foi abraçar o Evaristo.

**Evaristo:** Então mas ainda há bocado estava a ralhar...

**Vitalina:** Isso já é passado. - **disse ela.** - Então senhor Evaristo, para festejar, devia oferecer presentes a toda a gente que conhece.

**Evaristo:** Ah... pois... tenho dinheiro para isso.

**Vitalina:** Eu quero uma casa de praia, daquelas muito caras e um Ferrari.

**Jacinta:** Ena pá, você é uma interesseira do pior! **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Vitalina:** Esteja calada, velha jarreta! - **gritou ela e depois virou-se para o Evaristo a sorrir.** - Então querido Evaristo, sabia que parece muito mais jovem do que é?

**Evaristo:** Ai sim?

**Vitalina:** Já pensou voltar a casar? Olhe que se calhar tem muitas pretendentes.

**Odete:** É impressão minha ou ela está a atirar-se ao Evaristo? - **sussurrou ela à Jacinta.**

**Jacinta:** Não é impressão tua. Cheirou-lhe a dinheiro...

Nesse momento, apareceu o director Hélder Palhais.

**Hélder:** Então, o que se passa aqui? Ia a passar e ouvi muito barulho.

**Barnabé:** É só o Evaristo, que ficou rico. - **explicou ele.**

**Hélder:** Ai sim? Não sabia.

**Evaristo:** Pois, eu só soube há uns minutos atrás.

**Hélder:** Ainda bem para si. - **disse ele.** - Agora se calhar até se quer ir embora do lar.

**Evaristo:** Ah... não estava a pensar nisso. Tenho muitos amigos aqui.

**Hélder:** Certo, então tudo bem. Goze bem o seu dinheiro.

**Odete:** Ao menos este não parece interesseiro. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça em tom de aprovação.**

**Hélder:** Bem, tenho de voltar para o meu gabinete.

**Evaristo:** Espere. Venha tomar um café comigo e com os outros, para festejar.

**Hélder:** Está bem.

Eles foram todos beber café, chá, sumos e afins. Não havia champanhe porque não era recomendado para os velhotes, nem havia nenhum no lar.

**Vitalina:** À saúde do Evaristo!

**Todos:** Saúde para ele!

**Evaristo:** Obrigado. Estou muito contente por estar rico e estar aqui com todos vocês.

**Vitalina:** Sabe senhor Evaristo, eu sempre gostei muito de si.

**Evaristo:** Hum... a sério? Não parecia...

**Vitalina:** Então não sabe que quem desdenha quer comprar? - **perguntou ela.** - Olhe lá, se calhar, não gostava de juntar os trapinhos comigo?

**Todos:** O.o

**Evaristo:** Quer dizer que você se quer casar comigo?

**Vitalina:** Claro. - **disse ela.** - Em comunhão de bens, obviamente.

**Jacinta:** Ó Evaristo, não vás na conversa dela que ela só quer o teu dinheiro.

**Evaristo:** Será?

**Barnabé:** Bem, parece que sim...

**Vitalina:** Isso é mentira! **– defendeu-se ela, zangada.**

**Odete:** Pois, mas dantes tratava-o mal e agora que soube que ele ganhou o Euro Milhões...

**Vitalina:** Ah... então foi o Euro Milhões.

**Evaristo:** Pois. Até foi graças a si, enfermeira, porque eu lhe dei o boletim para a enfermeira o ir pôr.

Nesse momento, a Vitalina ficou pálida.

**Vitalina:** Não pode ser! Raios!

**Odete:** O que foi?

**Jacinta:** Estou mesmo a ver. Ela andava tão zangada que não pôs o boletim.

**Vitalina:** Pois não...

**Evaristo:** Ora bolas... então não ganhei nada... foi outra pessoa qualquer... continuo pobre...

**Vitalina:** Ora bolas... **– disse ela, desapontada.**

**Evaristo:** Bem, mas podemos casar-nos na mesma, enfermeira.

**Vitalina:** Eu? Casar-me com você, seu velho chato e pobre?! Nem pensar!

Ela saiu dali rapidamente.

**Evaristo:** Bom... pelo menos, continuo com a minha vida normal...

**Jacinta:** E mais um plano da Vitalina que saiu furado.

**Parte 7 - Consultas**

Uma vez por mês, o doutor Bernardo Alverca visitava o lar para consultar os velhotes. Nesse dia, quase todos os velhotes do lar queriam ter uma consulta com o médico.

**Jacinta:** Ainda bem que o doutor vem cá. Preciso que ele me passe a receita para mais remédios. A enfermeira Vitalina não mos quer dar.

**Barnabé:** Lá estás tu com os remédios. Tu já tomas uns cinquenta remédios por dia. Ainda queres mais?

**Jacinta:** Claro. É para me sentir bem.

**Odete:** Eu queria era um remédio para a memória, mas acho que a minha memória já não tem remédio...

Nesse momento, a Vitalina, que estava encarregada de chamar os velhotes quando fosse a vez deles, apareceu.

**Vitalina:** Quem é o próximo velho?

**Evaristo:** Sou eu. É a minha vez.

O Evaristo entrou no gabinete das enfermeiras, onde o doutor Bernardo estava a atender os velhotes.

**Evaristo:** Olá doutor.

**Bernardo:** Então senhor Evaristo, como vai isso?

**Evaristo:** Mais ou menos. - **disse ele.**

**Bernardo:** Então, conte lá o que se passa consigo.

**Evaristo:** Não sei bem, doutor. Estou forte como um leão, alimento-me como um boi, mas à noite sinto-me cansado que nem um burro...

**Bernardo:** Bom, nesse caso, é melhor consultar um veterinário.

Os dois riram-se.

**Bernardo:** Bom, agora a sério. Eu vou receitar-lhe uns comprimidos, mas tem de passar a fazer menos esforços e ter uma alimentação equilibrada.

**Evaristo:** Eu queria, mas aqui no lar, as cozinheiras, que são umas aventesmas do pior, só nos dão uma mistela que não presta para nada.

**Bernardo:** Bem, eu falo com o director sobre isso.

**Evaristo:** Faça isso, se faz favor.

**Bernardo:** E de resto, está tudo bem?

**Evaristo:** Não exactamente. Dói-me aqui a minha perna esquerda.

**Bernardo:** Ah, não se preocupe. Isso é da idade.

**Evaristo:** Mas não pode ser doutor. A perna direita tem a mesma idade e não me dói.

**Bernardo:** -.-" Bem... eu receito-lhes uns comprimidos para isso também.

Pouco depois, o Evaristo saiu do gabinete e foi a vez da Odete entrar.

**Odete:** Olá senhor doutor.

**Bernardo:** Dona Odete. Como vai?

**Odete:** Mais ou menos. Ando muito esquecida.

**Bernardo:** Isso é do Alzheimer.

**Odete:** Alzheimer? O que é isso?

**Bernardo:** Então, é a doença que a senhora tem. Faz com que se esqueça das coisas.

**Odete:** Ah... não me lembrava que tinha essa doença. **– disse ela, confusa.**

**Bernardo:** -.-" Então e queixa-se de mais alguma coisa?

**Odete:** Bom, há uma coisa...

**Bernardo:** Diga.

**Odete:** É que eu às vezes vou ao refeitório e as senhoras de lá não me dão nada, porque eu não consigo dizer Frederico.

**Bernardo:** Não consegue dizer?

**Odete:** Não. Não consigo dizer Frederico.

**Bernardo:** Repita comigo. Fre-de-ri-co.

**Odete:** Fre-de-ri-co.

**Bernardo:** Está a ver, disse bem.

**Odete:** Ah, obrigada doutor.

A Odete saiu do consultório e foi até ao refeitório.

**Cozinheira:** O que é que quer?

**Odete:** Eu estou curada. Já consigo dizer a palavra, por isso tem de me dar um bocadinho de gelado.

**Cozinheira:** Então diga lá.

**Odete:** Bom, senhora cozinheira, por favor vá ao frederico e traga-me o gelado que lá está.

**Cozinheira:** Ó mulher, você é do pior. É frigorífico! Frigorífico! Disse mal, por isso não come gelado.

**Odete:** Raios partam o frederico. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

A Jacinta e o Barnabé tinham entrado juntos no consultório.

**Bernardo:** Então, queixam-se de alguma coisa?

**Barnabé:** Eu não. Estou de óptima saúde.

**Jacinta:** Eu queria que o doutor me receitasse uns medicamentos.

A Jacinta foi pedindo medicamentos e o doutor Bernardo foi escrevendo.

**Jacinta:** Pronto doutor, obrigada.

**Barnabé:** Olhe, lembrei-me agora de uma anedota.

**Jacinta:** Ai que estás a ficar como o Evaristo...

**Barnabé:** A anedota é assim, vira-se o médico para o doente e diz, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para lhe dar, a má é que o senhor tem uma doença incurável. A boa é que já contagiou a sua sogra.

O Barnabé e o Bernardo começaram a rir-se, mas a Jacinta pareceu não achar grande piada.

**Bernardo:** Essa foi boa, senhor Barnabé.

**Jacinta:** Olhe doutor, lembrei-me agora. Pode receitar alguma coisa para que os pés do Barnabé cheirem menos a chulé? É que aquilo é um cheiro que não se pode!

**Bernardo:** Bom, isso resolve-se facilmente. É só ele lavar os pés com frequência.

**Barnabé:** Então, dê-me 200 gramas de frequência.

**Bernardo:** O quê?

**Barnabé:** Então não me disse para lavar os pés com frequência?

**Bernardo:** -.-" Bom. Algum de vocês quer ser examinado.

**Jacinta:** Eu não. Mas exame o Barnabé, se faz favor.

O Bernardo examinou o Barnabé.

**Jacinta:** Então doutor, como está o Barnabé?

**Barnabé:** Está tudo bem comigo?

**Bernardo:** O senhor está menos mal, mas um pouco depauperado.

**Jacinta:** Tem razão doutor. Eu bem queria que ele arrebitasse, mas há muito que ele anda de pau parado.

**Bernardo:** O.o

E algum tempo depois as consultas terminaram e o doutor Bernardo foi-se embora. No mês seguinte teria de aturar novamente aqueles velhos chatos e malucos.

**Parte 8 - Festa**

Um mês depois, era o sétimo aniversário do Lar Algália Dourada.

**Jacinta:** Barnabé, é hoje a festa do lar. - **disse ela.** - Ouvi dizer que vinha cá cantar aquela rapariga das novelas.

**Barnabé:** Quem, a Rita Nespereira?

**Jacinta:** Não Barnabé, a Tontibella!

**Barnabé:** Essa, credo, devem querer que nós tenhamos todos um ataque de coração. Aquela rapariga canta mais ou menos, mas as músicas até arrepiam.

**Jacinta:** A Odete é fã dela, só que a maioria das vezes não se lembra.

**Barnabé:** E a festa terá bolos?

**Jacinta:** Deve ter. Espero é que tenham encomendado os bolos de fora, porque as cozinheiras aqui do lar não sabem fazer bolos nenhuns de jeito. O ano passado esqueceram-se de pôr açúcar no bolo.

**Barnabé:** Em compensação, encontramos um alfinete, um guardanapo e um esfregão no bolo de chocolate.

**Jacinta:** Realmente, deviam era despedir aquelas incompetentes. Bem, anda lá, vamos ter com os outros.

Eles foram até à sala de convívio maior, onde tinham posto um pequeno palco, várias cadeiras e alguns enfeites. De bolos, não havia sinal.

**Evaristo:** Cá estão vocês! Estava aqui a ter uma conversa muito interessante com a Odete.

**Jacinta:** Ai sim? De que conversaram?

**Odete:** Hum... não me lembro.

**Evaristo e Jacinta:** -.-"

**Barnabé:** Então, quando é que a festa começa?

**Evaristo:** Há-de ser daqui a pouco.

Algum tempo depois, apareceram as enfermeiras e o director Hélder Palhais. A enfermeira Vitalina subiu ao palco, onde havia um microfone.

**Vitalina:** Olá velhos jarretas, bem-vindos a mais um ano deste lar de quinta... quer dizer, de primeira categoria, o Lar Algália Dourada!

Os velhotes bateram todos palmas.

**Vitalina:** Como sempre, para começar a festa, temos um discurso daqueles bem longos e chatos... quer dizer, daqueles muito interessantes, dado pelo nosso querido director Hélder Palhais!

O director subiu ao palco e a Vitalina saiu.

**Hélder:** Olá meus queridos velhotes! Ora bem, cá estamos nós para mais uma festa de aniversário deste lar.

**Evaristo:** Credo, lá vem outro discurso...

**Jacinta:** Da última vez, o discurso durou uma hora...

**Odete:** Ai sim? Não me lembro...

**Barnabé:** Ainda por cima, ele nem diz nada de jeito.

**Hélder:** Este aniversário, o sétimo, é muito importante, pois caracteriza uma grande vitória para este lar, que começou há sete anos e que foi um investimento meu, de que estou orgulhoso. Nessa altura, era eu ainda um jovem sonhador e...

**Evaristo:** Lá vem a mesma história outra vez...

**Hélder:** E tive o sonho de abrir um lar para idosos. Naquela altura era mais difícil abrir um lar do que é agora. Eu tive de mexer uns cordelinhos aqui e outros ali. Foi complicado, mas lá consegui e então...

Uma hora depois, o director finalmente terminou o discurso. Mais de metade dos velhotes e até algumas das enfermeiras tinham adormecido.

**Hélder:** E assim termino meu discurso.

A Vitalina, que se tinha mantido acordada, gritou logo.

**Vitalina:** Palmas!

Alguns velhotes despertaram bruscamente e começaram a bater palmas.

**Hélder:** Obrigado por estarem sempre tão atentos a tudo o que eu digo. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Evaristo:** Deve ser deve...

O Hélder saiu do palco. Nesse momento, a Vitalina recebeu um telefonema e saiu da sala de convívio. Voltou pouco depois e subiu ao palco.

**Vitalina:** Ora bem, velhotes de um raio e corisco, tínhamos contratado a Tontibella para vir aqui cantar, mas parece que ela teve um acidente e está muito mal, por isso não pode vir aqui cantar.

Quase todos os velhotes começaram a bater palmas, todos estavam contentes.

**Vitalina:** Contenham-se! Sei que estão tristes, mas enfim...

**Barnabé:** Tristes? Ainda bem que ela não pôde vir.

**Evaristo:** Pois é.

**Vitalina:** E visto que a Tontibella não vem, não se preocupem que não ficam sem música. Nós temos sempre um plano B para estas situações. Como a Tontibella não pode vir, eu irei cantar uma música composta por mim e chamada "Vai com os Porcos que eu quero é ficar rica!"

**Todos:** O.o

**Vitalina:** As senhoras cozinheiras vão cantar também! Elas vão interpretar a música "Amanhã de Manhã ou de Tarde". Por fim, vamos fazer um karaoke e o director Hélder Palhais será o primeiro a cantar.

Alguns velhotes bateram palmas, outros não.

**Vitalina:** Ora bem, vejam lá se batem palmas enquanto eu canto.

**Hélder:** Vamos festejar todos, meus queridos velhotes! **– disse ele, muito animado.**

**Jacinta:** Ó minha nossa Senhora dos Aflitos, ajuda-nos a conseguir sobreviver a este dia.

**Evaristo:** Ninguém tem algodão para pôr nos ouvidos?

**Barnabé:** Quem tem sorte são os velhotes que são meio surdos... ao menos não têm de ouvir estes malucos a cantar.

**Odete:** Animem-se! Deve ser divertido ouvi-los cantar.

**Jacinta:** Claramente, não te lembras da última vez que a enfermeira Vitalina se pôs a cantar.

**Vitalina:** Ora bem, aqui vai! Director, carregue aí na aparelhagem para dar a música de fundo, que eu inventei também.

O director carregou no botão.

**Vitalina:** Aqui vou eu! Tu, vai com os porcos! Vai! Vai! Vai com os porcos! Eu quero é ficar rica!

**Jacinta:** Ai credo...

**Evaristo:** Isto é poluição sonora!

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo da história. Falta apenas mais um capítulo para a história terminar. Será que a Vitalina vai encontrar o seu príncipe encantado e rico? Não percam o último capítulo!**


	3. Coisas de Amor

**Capítulo 3: Coisas de Amor**

**Parte 9 - Boato**

Podia ser mais um dia normal no lar Algália Dourada, mas não era. A enfermeira Vitalina tinha a mania de implicar com os velhotes, sem ter razões nenhumas, mas quando havia alguém que implicava com ela, ela tomava medidas.

O director Hélder Palhais tinha recebido queixas de alguns velhotes e tinha confrontado a enfermeira Vitalina. Ela prometeu tratá-los melhor, mas ficou zangada por o director estar do lado dos velhotes e então resolveu usar uma arma rápida e eficaz para deitar abaixo alguém, o boato.

**Vitalina:** Pronto, aqui está o seu curativo, senhor Evaristo. - **disse ela.** - E veja lá se não anda para aí a cair que eu tenho mais que fazer!

**Evaristo:** Foi só um deslize ali nas escadas. Mas eu agora vou-me agarrar melhor ao corrimão.

**Vitalina:** Óptimo. Aquelas escadas são perigosas, sabe? Se você soubesse a história sobre o director Hélder e as escadas...

**Evaristo:** O que é que aconteceu?

**Vitalina:** Ah, não lhe posso contar. **– disse ela.**

**Evaristo:** Diga-me que eu não conto a mais ninguém.

**Vitalina:** Está bem. É que o director Hélder uma vez empurrou uma mulher pelas escadas abaixo. Uma velhota, a dona Salomé Peralta.

**Evaristo:** E porque é que ele fez isso?

**Vitalina:** Não sei. É que ele deve ser meio maluco.

**Evaristo:** Ah... estou a ver. Eu não conto a ninguém.

Ele saiu do gabinete.

**Vitalina:** Não contas a ninguém... está bem está. Este Evaristo é um linguarudo. Isto vai espalhar-se depressa. É para o director aprender a não me chatear!

Claro que o Evaristo não ficou nada de boca fechada e foi ter com o Barnabé à sala de convívio.

**Evaristo:** Tenho uma coisa para te contar, mas não podes contar a mais ninguém.

**Barnabé:** Está bem. Conta lá.

**Evaristo:** Contaram-me uma coisa sobre o director Hélder.

**Barnabé:** Ai sim?

**Evaristo:** Sim. Ao que parece, há uns anos, ele atirou uma velhota do cimo das escadas, uma tal Salomé Perneta.

**Barnabé:** E porque é que ele fez isso?

**Evaristo:** Não sei. Deve ser meio maluco, acho eu. Se calhar ela era uma velha muito chata.

Pouco depois, o Barnabé entrou no seu quarto, onde a Jacinta estava a descansar.

**Barnabé:** Ó Jacinta, tenho uma coisa para te contar.

**Jacinta:** O que é?

**Barnabé:** É sobre o director. Mas não podes contar a mais ninguém.

**Jacinta:** Está bem. Conta lá.

**Barnabé:** Parece que há muitos anos, o director empurrou de... de onde é que era? Ah, sim, o director empurrou uma velhota da varanda aqui do lar.

**Jacinta:** Credo! A sério? **– perguntou ela, aflita.**

**Barnabé:** Sim. Parece que ela era uma velhota chata e ele não gostava dela.

**Jacinta:** Estou a ver...

Algum tempo depois, a Jacinta foi ter com a Odete ao seu quarto.

**Jacinta:** Odete, vou-te contar uma coisa, mas não podes contar a mais ninguém.

**Odete:** Está bem.

**Jacinta:** Soube que, há uns anos, o director atirou uma velhota da varanda do lar. Ao que parece, ela era uma velha chata e eles não se davam bem e estavam sempre a discutir.

**Odete:** Ai é?

**Jacinta:** É verdade. Mas não contes a ninguém!

Mas pouco depois, a Odete foi ter com a Cozinheira.

**Odete:** Vou-lhe contar uma coisa. Mas não conte a mais ninguém.

**Cozinheira:** Está bem. Diga lá.

**Odete:** Ora bem... parece que no ano passado, o director atirou um velhote pela janela de um dos quartos! Ao que parece eles estavam sempre a discutir!

E conforme a história foi contada, cada pessoa adicionou algo que não estava no boato original.

**Cozinheira:** E pelo que sei, o velhote morreu, mas o director escondeu o corpo!

**Jardineiro Jaime:** E ouvi dizer que o quarto do velhote foi selado e o director não deixa lá entrar ninguém!

**Empregada da Limpeza Dirlene:** E pelo que eu ouvi, o velhote foi enterrado aqui algures no lar!

E o tal boato, acabou por chegar aos ouvidos do director.

**Motorista Teodoro:** E estão a dizer que o senhor director matou uma dúzia de velhotes, os atirou pelas janelas do lar e enterrou os corpos algures no lar.

**Hélder:** Mas isso é ridículo! Eu vou já esclarecer isto!

O director reuniu todos os velhotes e pessoal do lar numa das salas de convívio.

**Hélder:** Caros velhotes e funcionários, chegou-me aos ouvidos que há um boato sobre eu ter matado alguns velhotes, mas isso é mentira! Eu adoro o lar e os velhotes. Não ia fazer nada disso!

**Evaristo:** Bom... lá isso é verdade...

**Barnabé:** Não estou a ver o director a matar alguém...

**Odete:** Pois...

**Jacinta:** Mas não tinha só empurrado uma velha? Quem falou em matar? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Hélder:** Eu quero saber quem é que começou este boato!

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

**Jacinta:** Foi o meu Barnabé que me contou.

**Evaristo:** Foi a enfermeira Vitalina que me contou.

**Odete:** Já nem me lembro quem me contou...

**Vitalina:** A mim foi... a dona Greta Lopes que me contou por língua gestual!

**Hélder:** Pois bem... parece que não dá para saber quem é que começou o boato, mas espero que ele passe rapidamente. - **disse ele.** - Bom, podem voltar para os vossos afazeres.

**Vitalina (pensando):** Bom... pronto, acho que o director já teve uma lição. E ele até fica engraçado quando se zanga.

**Parte 10 - Encontro**

Passou-se um mês desde que a Vitalina tinha feito passar o boato sobre o director. A Vitalina continuava a querer arranjar um namorado.

**Vitalina (pensando):** Será que não há por aí uns homens ricos que queriam namorar comigo?

Mas pelo menos que ela soubesse, não haviam.

**Cozinheira:** Ó enfermeira, você podia era conhecer alguém pela internet.

**Vitalina:** Pela internet?

**Cozinheira:** Claro. É só ir a um desses sites de conversas na internet e pode ser que conheça lá alguém que lhe agrade.

**Vitalina:** Será que isso dá resultado?

**Cozinheira:** Em princípio sim, se bem que se um dia marcarem um encontro, ainda lhe pode aparecer uma mulher toda velha e peluda em vez do seu homem de sonho, mas é um risco a correr...

**Vitalina:** -.-" Pois, estou a ver... bem, não custa nada tentar.

A Vitalina foi até ao gabinete das enfermeiras, onde havia um computador com internet.

**Vitalina:** Ora bem... vamos cá ver... ah, aqui está um chat. Ora bem... pôr um nickname... hum... já sei! Enfermeira-bonitinha. É um bom nome.

Ela entrou na sala de chat, onde havia muitas outras pessoas. Poucos segundos depois, apareceu uma mensagem para ela.

**Vitalina:** Ah, é uma mensagem para mim. Que giro! É de uma tal... Morena-lambisgóia? Credo! Ela está a fazer sugestões muito porcas! Vai mas é dar uma volta, sua estúpida! - **gritou ela, enquanto escrevia isso.**

Pouco depois, outra pessoa enviou uma mensagem à Vitalina.

**Vitalina:** Ah, mas este parece melhor. Senhor-responsável-e-digno. Sim, é um nome melhor. E está a dizer que quer conversar comigo.

A Vitalina pôs-se a conversar na internet durante a tarde toda. No dia seguinte...

**Vitalina:** Já fui à internet ontem.

**Cozinheira:** E então, conheceu alguém?

**Vitalina:** Conheci. Um homem muito bem-falante e tudo. Vamos falar hoje novamente.

**Cozinheira:** Está a ver? Assim é que é.

Nesse tarde, eles continuaram a conversar e marcaram um encontro.

Vitalina: Marcámos um encontro para amanhã no parque da cidade. - **disse ela, contente.**

**Cozinheira:** Boa sorte para si.

No dia seguinte, a enfermeira andava nervosa.

**Jacinta:** A enfermeira Vitalina anda maluca hoje. Vejam lá que até me disse bom dia.

**Evaristo:** Se calhar está a ficar mais simpática.

**Jacinta:** Não te iludas. Mais depressa ganham as galinhas dentes do que a Vitalina se torna simpática.

**Odete:** As... as galinhas não têm dentes?

**Todos:** -.-" Claro que não!

**Odete:** Ah, desculpem, não me lembrava...

Pouco depois, a enfermeira Vitalina foi para o seu quarto e aperaltou-se toda, para encontrar o homem que tinha conhecido na internet.

**Vitalina (pensando):** Bom, eu tenho de levar uma rosa branca e ele leva uma rosa vermelha. Ainda bem que roubei a rosa do quarto da dona Augusta Prata, senão tinha de ir gastar dinheiro a comprar uma. Mas a velha nem sequer vai dar pela falta dar rosa, porque ela tem sempre montes de flores no quarto.

A Vitalina desceu as escadas e deparou-se com o Barnabé e a Jacinta.

**Barnabé:** Ó dona enfermeira Vitalina, a senhora está muito bem arranjada.

**Vitalina:** Pois, eu já sou naturalmente bonita.

**Jacinta:** Até parece que vai a um encontro ou algo assim.

**Vitalina:** Por acaso até vou. - **disse ela.** - Acho que vou conhecer o homem da minha vida.

**Barnabé:** Bem, boa sorte para si.

A enfermeira saiu do lar e foi até ao parque. Ficou à espera, até que apareceu um homem com uma rosa vermelha.

**Vitalina: **V-você?

Era nada mais, nada menos do que o director Hélder Palhais.

**Hélder**: Vitalina, você é a Enfermeira-bonitinha?

**Vitalina:** E você é o Senhor-responsável-e-digno?

**Hélder:** Bom... parece que não estávamos à espera disto.

**Vitalina:** Pode crer que não. - **disse ela.**

Ambos se sentaram num banco de jardim.

**Vitalina:** E agora?

**Hélder:** Então, agora vamos conhecer-nos melhor na mesma. Quer ir tomar um café?

**Vitalina:** Está bem.

Eles foram até ao café.

**Hélder:** Então, quer arranjar um namorado?

**Vitalina:** Sim.

**Hélder:** Estou a ver.

**Vitalina (pensando):** E tenha logo de me calhar este teso. Raios o partam!

**Hélder:** Sabe, eu também quero arranjar uma namorada.

**Vitalina:** Pois...

**Hélder:** Quero casar e constituir família.

**Vitalina:** E iam viver de quê? Só do dinheiro que ganha a ser director do lar?

**Hélder:** Não. Eu tenho vários terrenos no Alentejo, tenho uma casa em Londres, que é do meu falecido avô Xavier, tenho umas casas minhas que estão arrendadas e tenho uma grande quantia de dinheiro no banco, que foi o meu avô que me deixou quando morreu. Até tenho bastante dinheiro.

Nesse momento, a Vitalina começou a gostar da conversa.

**Vitalina:** Ah... que interessante. Fale-me mais disso.

E daí a uma semana...

**Vitalina:** Eu e o director já estamos a namorar!

**Cozinheira:** Ena, foi rápido.

**Vitalina:** Não podia perder um bom partido como ele, não era? **– disse ela, contente.**

**Cozinheira:** Espero que sejam felizes.

**Vitalina:** Claro. Mas agora o próximo passo é o casamento.

**Cozinheira:** Então, mas vocês começaram agora a namorar...

**Vitalina:** Está bem. Mas é que eu quero casar-me e ficar rica, não acha? Casamento com comunhão de bens.

**Cozinheira:** ¬¬ Estou a ver...

**Parte 11 - Torneio**

Alguns dias depois, o Barnabé andava nervoso.

**Evaristo:** Então Barnabé, o que se passa?

**Barnabé:** Então não te lembras que hoje é o torneio de xadrez aqui do lar?

**Evaristo:** Ah... pois é. Já nem me lembrava disso. Como não sei muito bem jogar xadrez...

**Barnabé:** Então mas tu não te inscreveste?

**Evaristo:** Inscrevi, mas não ligo muito. Já sei que não vou ganhar. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Barnabé:** Pois eu estou confiante!

Algum tempo depois, várias mesas de xadrez e cadeiras foram postas numa das salas de convívio.

**Hélder:** Ora bem, atenção meus queridos velhotes!

Todos os velhotes e não só os velhotes, se viraram para ele.

**Hélder:** Vai começar o segundo torneio de xadrez do Lar Algália Dourada. Desta vez temos dezasseis participantes... o que não é grande coisa, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar. São eles, o Barnabé, o Evaristo, a enfermeira Vitalina, a Cozinheira, a Jacinta, a Odete, o motorista Teodoro, a empregada da limpeza Dirlene, o Jardineiro Jaime, o doutor Bernardo Alverca, eu próprio, a Clotilde Semedo, o Alfredo Pandolho, a Albina Barulho, a Greta Lopes e a Augusta Prata.

Todos bateram palmas.

**Hélder:** E pronto, vai começar a primeira ronda. Aqui têm a lista de quem joga contra quem.

Todos foram consultar a lista.

**Jacinta:** Ah, eu sou contra a Clotilde. Que pena, queria vencer a enfermeira...

**Odete:** Vamos mas é jogar!

**Jacinta:** Ainda te lembras como se joga?

**Odete:** Mais ou menos. Se não me lembrar de como se joga, invento.

**Jacinta:** -.-"

O torneio começou.

**Barnabé:** E agora mexo o cavalo para aqui e como logo a sua dama. Cheque!

O Barnabé venceu o Alfredo, o Evaristo foi completamente aniquilado pelo jogo da Cozinheira, o director Hélder venceu o Teodoro, a empregada Dirlene venceu a Vitalina, e o Bernardo, a Jacinta, a Odete e o Jaime venceram os seus jogos contra a Albina, a Clotilde, a Greta e a Augusta, respectivamente.

**Hélder:** Ora bem, meus caros velhotes e não só, terminou a primeira ronda e só oito pessoas passaram para a ronda seguinte. E eu sou um deles.

**Vitalina:** Não sei como é que uma empregada da limpeza me venceu... hunf...

**Evaristo:** Eu fui logo à vida. A Cozinheira sabe jogar muito bem... só a cozinhar é que não presta para nada...

**Hélder:** Ora bem, venham ver quem joga contra quem.

Depois de verem contra quem iam jogar, os jogadores puseram-se a postos. Não demorou muito tempo para terminar mais uma ronda. O Barnabé conseguiu vencer facilmente o doutor Bernardo. O director Hélder venceu a empregada Dirlene. A Cozinheira destroçou o jardineiro Jaime em poucos minutos. A Jacinta venceu a Odete porque a Odete se enganou e fez movimentos ilegais, por isso foi desclassificada.

**Vitalina:** Toma lá Dirlene! O meu namorado venceu-te! **– gritou ela.**

A Dirlene lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

**Hélder:** E estamos quase na final. Só restam quatro jogadores. E está na hora de jogar! Vamos a isso!

Mais uma ronda se deu e o Barnabé venceu o Hélder e a Jacinta foi vencida pela Cozinheira.

**Vitalina:** Ah, malvado velho! Venceu o meu Hélder!

**Hélder:** Bom, os finalistas são a Cozinheira e o Barnabé. **– anunciou ele.**

**Jacinta:** Força meu querido Barnabé.

**Odete:** Bem, eu espero que o jogo seja interessante, apesar de já não me lembrar de metade dos nomes das peças... mas enfim...

**Evaristo:** É óbvio que o Barnabé vai ganhar.

**Vitalina:** Vai Cozinheira! Tu consegues ganhar! **– gritou ela, bem alto.**

**Cozinheira:** Claro, eu sou boa.

**Barnabé:** Não te deixo ganhar.

**Hélder:** Vamos ao último jogo do torneio. Podem começar.

A Cozinheira era as peças pretas e o Barnabé as brancas. O Barnabé moveu um peão duas casas.

**Jacinta:** Ele vai usar a sua técnica especial que resulta quase sempre.

A Cozinheira mexeu também um peão. Depois o Barnabé mexeu um cavalo e a Cozinheira mexeu a dama.

**Odete:** Bem, eles jogam rápido.

**Vitalina:** Força cozinheira!

O jogo foi-se passando rapidamente. A Cozinheira acabou por ficar só com a dama, dois peões e o rei. O Barnabé ficou com o rei, um cavalo, uma torre e um peão.

**Hélder:** Isto está renhido. Quem irá ganhar?

Foram jogadas atrás de jogadas, mas não havia meio de um deles ganhar.

**Vitalina:** Bolas, acabem lá com o jogo.

**Jacinta:** Barnabé, vence a Cozinheira, homem!

E por fim, o Barnabé conseguiu ganhar.

**Barnabé:** Cheque-mate! Ganhei!

Todos os velhotes bateram palmas.

**Cozinheira:** Ora bolas... agora vai ver! Vai comer papas sem sal durante uma semana, para aprender a não me vencer! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Hélder:** Bom, está na hora do Barnabé receber o prémio. Palmas para ele, que ganhou o torneio deste ano e o do ano passado também.

**Barnabé:** O ano passado ganhei um troféu e uma almofada das boas. E este ano?

**Hélder:** Este ano, ganha um troféu e um suplemento de fraldas durante seis meses!

**Barnabé:** Fraldas? Mas eu não uso fraldas! **– queixou-se ele.**

**Hélder:** Mas um dia vai usar, por isso é melhor ir-se preparando.

**Barnabé:** Que bom...

**Jacinta:** Anima-te Barnabé. Ao menos ganhaste outra vez! **– disse ela, contente.**

**Barnabé:** E para o ano, ganho outra vez.

**Parte 12 – O Casamento**

Passaram-se três meses desde o torneio de xadrez. A enfermeira Vitalina já estava farta de estar a namorar e queria era que o director Hélder Palhais a pedisse em casamento de uma vez, mas ele não parecia estar para aí virado.

**Vitalina:** O que achas que devo fazer, Cozinheira?

**Cozinheira:** Olha, não sei, se ele não se quer casar, não podes fazer nada.

**Vitalina:** Bom, ele não disse que não se queria casar, mas também não fez nada para que isso acontecesse. Já puxei o assunto algumas vezes, mas ele não faz o pedido.

**Cozinheira:** Podem viver uma relação moderna e não se casam.

**Vitalina:** Mas eu quero casar-me e ficar logo com direito a metade de tudo o que ele tem. - **disse ela.** - Espera lá... tive uma ideia! Se é para ser moderna, eu vou ser moderna.

Dois dias depois, a Vitalina e o Hélder foram jantar fora. Depois de terem terminado a refeição, a Vitalina sorriu ao Hélder.

**Vitalina:** Hélder, acho que está na hora da nossa relação avançar mais um passo.

**Hélder:** Queres ir viver comigo?

**Vitalina:** Mais do que isso. Hélder, queres casar comigo?

O Hélder ficou de boca aberta.

**Vitalina:** Vá, responde lá.

**Hélder:** Bem, apanhaste-me de surpresa. E supostamente, é o homem que faz o pedido. **– disse ele.**

**Vitalina:** Isso era dantes. Agora os tempos mudaram. Vá, aceitas ou não?

**Hélder:** Bem... vamos a isso! Eu aceito!

O casamento começou logo a ser preparado e um mês e meio depois, chegou o dia do casamento. A Vitalina queria casar-se rapidamente. Ela queria uma festa de arromba e assim foi, só que o Hélder quis que os velhotes do lar estivessem presentes, o que não agradou muito à Vitalina, mas ela lá concordou.

O Barnabé, o Evaristo, a Odete e a Jacinta já estavam na igreja, sentados numa das filas da frente.

**Odete:** Que emocionante! Já não me lembro da última vez que fui a um casamento!

**Jacinta:** Era de admirar se tu te lembrasses.

**Evaristo:** O director está todo janota. Vamos lá ver como é que a enfermeira vem vestida.

**Barnabé:** Então, vem como as outras noivas. De branco.

**Jacinta:** De branco? A enfermeira andava atrás dos homens todos, não acredito que tenha chegado ao casamento virgem.

No altar, o Hélder estava nervoso. Os seus pais, Helena e Hélio, estavam a seu lado. Os padrinhos do casamento eram o doutor Bernardo e a Cozinheira, por parte da Vitalina e os pais do Hélder por parte dele próprio.

**Hélder:** Ela está atrasada.

**Helena:** É normal, filho as noivas chegam quase todas atrasadas.

**Hélio:** Nem todas. A tua mãe chegou meia hora antes de mim.

**Helena:** Ora, isso foi porque tinha o relógio adiantado. **– esclareceu ela.**

Nesse momento, começou a ouvir-se a música de entrada da noiva.

**Hélder:** Ah, é agora.

A Vitalina entrou na igreja. Vinha de braço dado com o seu pai, Victor. A mãe da Vitalina, Vidália, entrou na igreja de seguida. Depois vinham as damas de honor.

**Jacinta:** Estão a ver, ela traz um vestido creme. Não é branco.

A Vitalina foi sorrindo a toda a gente, até aos velhotes. Finalmente, chegou ao altar.

**Padre Tadeu:** Olá meus filhos. Estamos aqui reunidos para unir no sagrado matrimónio este casal, Vitalina e Hélder, para que fiquem juntos para toda a eternidade.

**Vitalina (pensando):** Ou até que o divórcio nos separe.

O casamento passou rapidamente. Houve um velho que tossiu quando o padre perguntou se alguém se opunha ao casamento, mas nada mais. Seguiu-se uma sessão fotográfica que durou umas duas horas e depois foi altura do copo de água.

**Evaristo:** Finalmente, já estou cheio de fome.

**Barnabé:** Vamos lá comer!

Eles chegaram ao restaurante e depois de uns aperitivos, as pessoas dividiram-se em grupos e foram para as suas mesas.

**Odete:** Isto está tudo muito bem arranjado.

**Vitalina:** Atenção meus caros convidados e velhos chatos do lar! - **gritou ela.** - Vai começar agora o almoço. Comam há vontade e depois não se esqueçam de dar nos darem um bom dinheirinho de filhada, ok?

Vários empregados começaram a servir os convidados.

**Barnabé:** Ena pá, temos tantos talheres que nem sei quais usar.

**Jacinta:** Usa todos.

O casamento foi animado por músicas populares, como a Cabritinha, Deixei tudo por ela ou Perfume de Mulher. A Vitalina e o Hélder abriram as danças, só que não foi com uma valsa.

**Jacinta:** Anda Barnabé, vamos bailar.

**Barnabé:** Está bem.

E lá foram eles para a pista de dança.

**Evaristo:** Ó Odete, vamos dançar também?

**Odete:** Não obrigado, já não me lembro como é que se dança.

**Evaristo:** -.-"

Pouco depois, estava na hora da noiva atirar o boquet.

**Odete:** Eu vou lá que sou solteira e ainda posso arranjar algum velho que me queira.

As mulheres solteiras reuniram-se todas. Entre elas estavam a Odete, a Cozinheira, a empregada da limpeza Dirlene e várias outras mulheres, principalmente velhotas.

**Vitalina:** Ora bem meninas e velhas, preparem-se que eu vou atirar o boquet.

**Cozinheira:** Espero ser eu a próxima a casar-me.

**Odete:** Espero que não, se não o seu marido morre intoxicado com a comida.

A Vitalina virou-se de costas e atirou o boquet. O boquet voou, acertou na cabeça da Cozinheira e voou, indo parar às mãos do Evaristo.

**Evaristo:** Olha, afinal o próximo a casar sou eu!

**Fim!**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Barnabé Bernardes e Jacinta Bernardes: **O casal de velhotes continua a viver no lar. O Barnabé continua a ser muito batoteiro em tudo o que faz e a Jacinta continua a ser hipocondríaca e a tomar imensos comprimidos.

**Evaristo Aleluia: **O Evaristo continua a gostar de contar piadas sem graça nenhuma e mete conversa com todos os velhotes, enfermeiras e afim. Também já está a pensar em arranjar uma namorada.

**Odete Gomes: **A Odete, sendo que tem Alzheimer, continua a esquecer-se de todas as coisas, mesmo as mais básicas, mas conta sempre com a Jacinta e os outros velhotes para estarem ao pé dela. Continua bem-humorada.

**Vitalina Viana e Hélder Palhais: **Agora que estão casados, a Vitalina deixou de trabalhar e resolveu andar a gastar dinheiro e patrulhar o lar a chatear os velhotes todos. O Hélder continua a ser o director e gosta muito da Vitalina.

**Bernardo Alverca: **O médico continua a visitar o lar uma vez por mês para dar consultas aos velhotes e, apesar deles serem meio malucos, ele gosta de os ouvir e tratá-los.

**Clotilde Semedo: **A velhota que não toma os comprimidos a horas continua a sua vidinha no lar. Dá-se bem com a Jacinta, mas não tem muita paciência para ouvir falar em comprimidos e afins.

**Alfredo Pandolho: **O velhote que sabe mexer nos computadores anda a actualizar-se cada vez mais e anda a ensinar o Barnabé a mexer nas coisas dos computadores, mas não está a ter muito sucesso.

**Albina Barulho: **A velha Albina continua a ser uma velhota um bocado estranha, a acreditar nas coisas sobrenaturais, como extraterrestres e assombrações.

**Greta Lopes: **A Greta Lopes é uma velhota surda que comunica por língua gestual. Não há muitos velhotes que saibam língua gestual no lar, por isso ela sente-se um pouco isolada. Mesmo assim, a enfermeira Vitalina é das poucas que consegue comunicar com ela.

**Augusta Prata: **A Augusta é a velhota que gosta de flores e, apesar de não poder tratar das plantas do jardim do lar, passa algum tempo no jardim e os seus familiares enviam-lhe muitas flores.

**Cozinheira: **Apesar de haverem mais do que uma cozinheira no lar, esta é a "cozinheira", que não vou referir o nome, mas ela é a única cozinheira que fala durante a história. Ela continua a cozinhar mal e a deixar cair vários objectos na comida dos velhotes.

**Jardineiro Jaime, Empregada da Limpeza Dirlene e Motorista Teodoro: **Todos continuam com as suas funções no lar e mais nada.

**Zeferino Albuquerque, Helga Bernardes, Avô Xavier Palhais: **O Zeferino, a mãe do Barnabé e o avô do Hélder Palhais estão todos mortos. Fim para eles.

**Cinco Moçoilas do Lago: **Nunca mais se atreveram a entrar em lagos que não conheciam.

**Filhos do Barnabé e da Jacinta: **Continuam com as suas vidas e vão ver os pais quando podem, mas não são muitas vezes.

**Enfermeiras do lar, Cozinheiras do lar, Empregados do copo de água: **Cada um continua com as suas funções e pronto, se bem que uns façam bem o seu trabalho e outros não.

**Guilherme Bartolomeu e Jorge: **O casal homossexual continua junto e o Jorge já foi ver o lar.

**Fátima Envelopes, Marisa Cruzes, Rita Nespereira, Tontibella: **Todas continuam com as suas vidas. A Fátima Envelopes continuam com o seu programa, a Marisa Cruzes continua a apresentar o Euro Milhões, a Rita Nespereira continua a ser actriz e a Tontibella lá se recuperou do acidente e continua a cantar mal.

**Carlos Dummond: **O dentista com o consultório sem condições continua a atender várias pessoas cobrando preços baixos, mas fazendo o seu trabalho sem grandes condições.

**Nossa Senhora dos Aflitos: **Foi referida pela Jacinta e continua a ser uma santa e pronto.

**Salomé Peralta: **Foi uma velhota inventada pela imaginação da enfermeira Vitalina para fazer um boato contra o director Hélder Palhais.

**Padre Tadeu: **Continua a ser padre e celebrar casamentos.

**Victor Viana e Vidália Viana, Hélio Palhais e Helena Palhais: **Os pais da Vitalina e o Hélder continuam com as suas vidas. Eles estão contentes pelos filhos terem casado.

**E assim termina a história, com a Vitalina a casar-se com o Hélder e ficar rica. Irão os velhotes sofrer com isso, por ela ficar com mais poder no lar? Talvez sim, talvez não.**


End file.
